


Somebody's Watching Me

by SailorLestrade



Series: Requests [61]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Falling In Love, Tony is Overprotective, brother, loki is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-06 23:57:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3153116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're Tony's little sister and he's a little overprotective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somebody's Watching Me

“So…you’re a Stark?” Clint asked as you set on the couch, surrounded by all the Avengers just staring at you, well, minus your brother, who was busy mixing drink. You smiled and nodded at the archer. Tony had wanted to keep you out of the limelight and away from the Avengers for as long as he could, but it was kind of easy to find them, seeing as they lived in a giant skyscraper in New York that used to say Stark on it.

“This isn’t going to be Game of Thrones, is it?” Natasha asked. “Because I don’t think that ended well for them.”

“Ah shush!” Steve said. “I just finished season one. Sam wasn’t going to let me be until I watched it. There’s…there’s a lot of nudity.” You giggled.

“He’s adorable.” You said, not noticing Steve’s cheeks turning red and him instantly turning from a 90 year old super solider to a 14 year old teenager.

“Wait, I have someone she must meet!” Thor said. Everyone groaned.

“No.” Clint said.

“Don’t make the poor girl endure that.” Bruce added.

“She already has to put up with Stark. Don’t add to her misery.” Natasha said, resulting a one finger salute from Tony.

“Oh, come on, he’s not that bad.” Thor said. Steve looked at him.

“Dude…really?” He said. He had been watching way too many 90’s movies recently.

“Who is it?” You asked. Thor quickly jumped up and ran to another room. There was the sound of something being thrown followed by:

“Thor, put me down you big oaf! You mewling quim! I will smite you!”

“Brace yourself.” Clint warned. That’s when Thor appeared with a raven haired man was wiggling around, trying to get free from Thor’s hold. Thor was laughing but the other man didn’t look so pleased.

“Lady Stark, this is my brother, Loki.” Thor said proudly. You smiled at Thor.

“Please, I am (y/n).” You said. You stood up. “So, you’re the infamous Loki? Not as threatening looking as I thought you’d be.”

“Perhaps it’s because everyone else is more scared of your horrid breath.” Loki said. That when you hauled off and punched him, earning a cheer from everyone except Thor. He was expecting his brother to go on the attack, but instead, he just smiled and laughed. “I like her.”

“Coffee?” You offered.

“Fantastic.” Loki said. The two of you started to leave when Tony quickly jumped in front of you.

“Tony…” You growled.

“By all means Reindeer Games, IF you think you can handle her, feel free to go out with her. You have my blessing. But I will be watching…” Tony said. You took Loki’s hand and pulled him toward the door.

“We’ll be back later.” You announced, the two of you leaving. You looked at Loki. “Don’t worry. He made me put a “Big Brother is Always Watching” poster up to scare off boys when we were younger.” Loki had to laugh then.

“Believe me, I know the feeling.”

****

Six Months Later

You and Loki were in your room, making out on your bed, when someone knocked on the door. They didn’t even wait for you to say it was okay before they came in. It was Tony and when he saw you and Loki in the middle of a lip lock, he froze and the look on his face could only be described as pure horror.

“What the hell are you doing with my sister?!” He said. Loki chuckled and pulled away from you.

“Tony, do you mind?” You asked, looking at your brother. “I’m in the middle of something.”

“Like hell you are!” He said.

“Tony…” You warned. Loki looked at you and you gave him a smile, telling him you had a plan. You sent someone a text and the next thing anyone knew, Pepper was dragging Tony out by his ear.

“Ow! Stop! Pepper!” You could hear him say. You smiled and looked back at Loki.

“So, where were we?” He asked. You smiled and pressed your lips to his.

“Right about there.” You said when you pulled back. Loki launched himself at your lips then, making you giggle and smile, happier than you’d been in a long time.


End file.
